


Bites

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, clueless yb is one of my favorite ybs, vampire!GD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Youngbae was so open, so giving, so willing to tilt his head and expose his neck and he had no idea...





	Bites

The first time Jiyong bit Youngbae was at a bar, and Youngbae was so drunk that all he remembers is the feeling of Jiyong’s hands on his hips and lips on his neck. They barely knew each other then, had met through Daesung who knew someone else that Jiyong hung out with. He’d been drunk already when they’d met, and hadn’t even considered saying no when Jiyong had pulled him out back, pressing close.

The second time Jiyong bit Youngbae they were at a club. He’d been surprised to see Jiyong there, surprised and warmly pleased. His hazy memories from that first drunken encounter clouding his tipsy judgment and he’d pressed back into Jiyong’s space when he’d come up behind him, whispering in his ear about how he’d been looking forward to seeing him again, how thrilled he was that he’d found him again. Jiyongs lips at the base of his neck as they dance only register as hot in his mind as he grinds back against him, and he likes this feeling, the light feeling that jiyong’s lips against his skin gives him.

Youngbae was leaving Seungri’s place the third time Jiyong bit him. He’d left the younger man’s apartment, deciding to walk the 5 or 6 blocks to his own place despite the slight chill in the air and how dark it was. Jiyong seemed to bleed out of the darkness, appearing suddenly and silently at his side and he’d been alarmed at first, heart beating a little fast, but it had slowed down when Jiyong laid a cool hand on his upper arm, smiling up at him alluringly. “Shouldn’t walk around alone at night.” He’d whispered, a mysterious smile on his face, and Youngbae had chuckled, reassured him that he wasn’t alone _now_ was he? And when Jiyong smiled up at him, he remembered the hot feeling of Jiyong’s mouth on his neck and the way Jiyong’s hands felt against his hips. When Jiyong backs him into an alley just before his apartment building, smile full of secrets and promises, Youngbae tilted his head to the side invitingly, not even realizing he was doing it until Jiyong made a chirping, happy sound, lips descending to his neck without hesitation.

The fourth time was in a park. It was dark, late, and he’d been out because Daesung had asked him out for dinner and then they’d gone for drinks and then Youngbae had wanted to walk home. Part of why he’d wanted to walk home was because it had been two months since he’d seen Jiyong, while the other part was that he _liked_ walking home. He cut through the park and hadn’t expected to see Jiyong, but there he was, clearly hitting on someone else, some woman with blonde hair who wasn’t going for it (he can’t imagine why, Jiyong was ethereally beautiful) and he’d felt a very strong surge of jealous unhappiness well up inside him. He wasn’t drunk, not even tipsy, and he’d walked in that direction as nonchalantly as possible, eyes on his phone to pretend he wasn’t doing this on purpose, and when he looked up next the girl was walking away and Jiyong was leaning against a tree, looking at him with his eyebrow raised. He didn’t stand a chance, then, body flushing with heat at the look, and when Jiyong pushes off the tree, coming close an slipping his arms around his waist, Youngbae met his eyes and almost forgot who he was. “Were you looking for me?” Jiyong asked, bright and warm and pleased. “You were, weren’t you, such a good boy.” He’d murmured, and Youngbae had nodded slowly, eyes a little wide, and Jiyong had pressed a kiss to his parted lips. “You’re so much better than anyone else.” He’d said, and Youngbae didn’t know what he meant by that.

“He likes you, you know.” Seungri said, just before the fifth time. “Jiyong, he talks about you all the time.” And Youngbae made a face because if that were the case then why did he have no way of getting in touch with Jiyong? Why did he have to happen upon him to see him? Why did he seem to have time for Seungri but not for him? They’re at a fancy restaurant, one of Seungri’s, and Jiyong slid into the seat beside Youngbae like that was where he’d always been and where he belonged, and dinner was good, great, better because Jiyong was there. “I’m a vampire.” He said, close and quiet in the bathroom while Seungri sat at their table with Daesung and the manager, ignoring their absence completely. “You knew that, right?” Jiyong said, and Youngbae _hadn’t_ known that, but then everything sort of started to click into place and his eyes went wide but Jiyong doesn’t let him back away without him, pressed him into a stall and locked that door so no one could interrupt them. “You didn’t, you didn’t and you still came, oh precious boy.” He whispered, and pressed a kiss to Youngbae’s lips. “Vampires aren’t...” But they were real, because Jiyong had fangs, showed them to him then, before he pressed forward and kissed down the column of Youngbae’s throat and then paused. “I’m going to bite you again. You taste so sweet.” He said, and Youngbae groaned, hands tight in Jiyong’s shirt.

Youngbae’s lost count by now. Has no idea how many times Jiyong has bitten him now. Some of the times were more memorable than others; the special times, like the first few times, or when he’d given Youngbae an entirely new understanding of pleasure. Like now, like this time, the hundredth or more time that Jiyong had bitten him. His legs are parted, breathing coming fast, and Jiyong’s lips are creeping up his inner thigh, eyes dark and staring up at him with intent and promise swimming within them. “Here?” He asks, and Youngbae whimpers softly, fingers holding tight in the sheets. “Anywhere, Jiyong, please.” He whispers back, hoarse and desperately needy. Jiyong hums, pace slower now than Youngbae wants, and then he licks over a sot so close to the apex of Youngbae’s thighs that he shivers at that touch alone. “Here, then.” He murmurs, then parts his lips and bites down, tongue pressing against skin as he sucks and they both groan at the same time, overwhelmed. “Jiyong, _please._ ” Youngbae pants out, eyes squeezed tightly shut, and Jiyong moans against his skin, pulls away slowly, and looks up at him as he licks over his teeth. “Anything for you, Bae.”

 


End file.
